1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder, and more particularly to a compartmentized file folder apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical file folders comprise an envelope type file folder including two panels having marginal portions secured together for protecting documents therein; and comprise an accordion like file folder including two side portions secured together by expandable members so as to allow the upper portion of the file folder to be opened. However, the file folders have no two or more compartments provided therein for receiving various kinds of documents.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional file folders.